The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center proposes to expand its Breast Cancer Research Program to focus on problems relating to breast cancer and aging. The development of this program represents a collaborative effort between the Cancer Center and the University of Michigan Claude D. Pepper Geriatrics Research Center. The program will draw upon the extensive research base of both the Cancer and Geriatrics Centers. The NCI designated Comprehensive Cancer Center has 285 investigators who receive over $62 million direct annually, including $13.8 million from the NCI and $2.7 million from the American Cancer Society. The Geriatrics Center has 106 faculty who are supported by $25 million per year direct costs, including $11.8 million from the NIA. The University of Michigan Medical Center has devoted substantial resources to develop centers of excellence in cancer and geriatrics. As a reflection of these commitments the Center is currently constructing an $88 million building which will be completely devoted to the Cancer and Geriatrics programs. This facility will house both the clinical and laboratory research programs of the two Centers. It will have space specifically dedicated to the multidisciplinary Breast Cancer Clinic and laboratories for basic research in breast cancer biology and aging research. We propose to develop a multidisciplinary approach to address the problem of breast cancer in elderly women. The program will ultimately encompass basic research studies involving the cellular and molecular biology of breast cancer in relation to aging, immunologic studies of breast cancer in the elderly, as well as behavioral and psychosocial issues that effect elderly women with breast cancer. In order to stimulate research in these areas the program will hold monthly research meetings and yearly retreats. These retreats will bring outside investigators with expertise in aging and breast cancer to the University. The program will also fund pilot projects dealing with research related to aging and breast cancer. A committee with expertise in geriatrics and cancer research will review these proposals which will be awarded for a 1 to 2 year period. Developmental funds will also be utilized to provide partial funding to recruit an investigator with a focus in geriatric oncology. At the completion of this development period, the University will have a comprehensive multidisciplinary program focussing on problems of breast cancer and aging.